Millions of telephone calls are made to call centers and to individuals conducting business during every business hour. Often, when a telephone call is made the individual, agent or service desired by the caller is temporarily unavailable. When this occurs, a caller is typically put “on-hold.” When a customer is on-hold some telephone answering systems play advertisements, others play “elevator” music while others repeatedly provide a message such as “Please hold” . . . . “Please hold” on and on for the entire time that a caller is on hold.